Los Hijos de Ren Tao
by Aika Asakura
Summary: ¿Què pasarìa si sobre tus hombros pesa la responsabilidad de engendrar varones a tu paìs? y lo peor del caso elegir entre tus tres esposa y las miles que se ofrecen en ayudar a cumplir tu responsabilidad hasta que cierto viaje al Cairo, cambia tus perpest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **De dominio PÙBLICO Shaman king y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. No recibo ni un centimo escribiendo fanfics- mas bien gasto en ellos TT.TT todo sea por el vicio- y Si aun no sabes que _**Aika-chan**_ es una aprendiz de las historia Yaoi, estàs mal, por que este es un MaleXMale y si no eres partidario de este Len XHoro, mejor sal de aqui. U.U no quiero problemas con tu psicologo XD... los dejò con:

"**Los Hijos de Len Tao"**

_**by Aika Asakura**_

**-Prólogo-**

**_POV- Ren Tao_**

Me parezco a las seis de la tarde. Por eso, al anochecer no me encuentro. Las arenas del tiempo se comen la vida del hombre, pero no su corazón.

Y cuando por fin conocí al ladrón del mío, en verdad pasaba por una etapa, MUY extraña.

Con 18 años, en mi país eres ya todo un hombre para tomar decisiones y hacerte responsable de ellas. Pues bien yo tenía que decidir con quien de mis tres esposa engendraría al primer heredero del califato Tao y a pesar de convivir con ellas–o/o- por dos años, aún no me decidía por ninguna.

Así que a la linda cabecita de mi hermana mayor Jun, se le ocurrió que sería grato que el futuro _engendrador_ - ¬¬ literalmente uso esa "palabrita" como si se tratase de un espécimen de laboratorio U.U-

En fin, accedí a su propuesta sobre todo por que ansiaba salir del poblado, en definitiva llevar ocho años metido en un país, pequeño, país rodeado de preciosas mujeres, donde lo único que ves al doblar la esquina es...

Más mujeres de espectacular cuerpo, cuyo único deseo sobre la faz de la tierra es:

"Ser la próxima esposa del hijo del Califa que poblara el país con hombres"

U.U Qué culpa tengo yo que mi padre, haya sido tan débil como para engendrar dos hijos y para colmo uno de ellos mujer y el otro varón. Únicos, por mas que se casó treinta veces después que mi madre, no logró descendencia masculina.

Troglodita. Ahora quiere que yo sea el encargado de dejar legado familiar y no precisamente, el reconocimiento en alguna proeza heroica, para eso están mis treinta y cinco hermanas, para que arriesguen su vida en aventuras y peligrosas hazañas.

Es más ellas suelen ser mujeres guerreros que los hombres de otras regiones, según he escuchado, ya que para Ren Tao, o sea yo, su destino pintaba... ser padre. No de uno... si de cuanto bastardo me fuese posible engendrar que lleven el apellido Tao o al menos constituyan una dinastía de poderosos guerreros corriendo por sus venas, sangre Tao.

En ocasiones me siento como una hormiga reina, que para lo único que sirve es para poner huevecillos.

O.O metafóricamente eso es lo que mi padre quiere que yo haga o/o ¡Claro como los de el son más XX que XY! (

¡Demonios! Juró que si no fuese por las pobres de mis tres esposas, escaparía hacia el desierto, esperaría que alguna caravana de nómadas me encontrase. Pediría asilo político a algún país tercer mundistas, falaz y corruptamente interesado en quedar bien con el oriente petrolero, para escapar del destino intentan imponerme.

Libre albedrío, si como no. En mi país no respetan la intimidad de uno. Solo recuerdo mi primera noche de boda con ... Apenas tenía diez años y los muy depravados de mi padre y su consejo de ancianos matusalén, esperaban que coitará.

La idea era esa, pero ellos lo arruinaron todo. Lo mismo fue con mi segunda y tercera esposa, desde entonces decidí no _soslayarme_ con ninguna y dejar a un lado mis curiosidades sexuales. Después de todo, que parte del cuerpo femenino no conozco. U.U todas suelen ser tan "_directas_" en lo que desean de mi, que dejan MUY poco, mejor dicho, NADA a la imaginación.

En fin, pese a mis negativas, llegó el día en que según mi padre, tendría que tomar una importante decisión con quien de mis tres esposa pasaría mi primera noche. Debía pensar muy bien, mi decisión ya que la primera que quedase en cinta y me diese un hijo varón se convertiría en la futura Califa de Al- Mahor – asi se llama mi país- y gobernaría a mi lado. Las otras dos pasarían a ser simples concubinas ya que un califa debía tener orden o.o – pero si una vida sexual activa. Durmiendo con una y con otra. T.T capaz y termino contagiado de algo feo-

Sea como sea, la idea de salir del poblado por unos días era una bendición. Por lo que accedí feliz. Extraño para mis allegados, ya que en mi cara de amargado "las 24 horas del día" se lograba divisar una, no burlona, soberbia o vengativa sonrisa. Si no una más, bien de alivio y satisfacción.

Cuando finalmente abandonamos el pueblo. Me sentí libre. LIBRE. Después de todo mis acompañantes no eran más que mi fiel guardián y amigo Bason y la guarda general de mi madre, Elphir.

Visité en mi emocionante viaje, ya que convencí a Bason de cambiar la ruta de turismo en las "fabulosas" arenas del desierto– nótese el sarcasmo- por las "educativas" pirámides de Egipto, cierta esfinge y uno que otra ciudad.

Por supuesto, el viaje no fue toda una maravilla, ya que me obligaron a usar encima de mi ropas, una camisa manga larga blanca, pantalón del mismo tono y tela de seda, una gruesa, sofocante y muy incómoda capa que cubría mi cuerpo de pies ha cabeza.

"_El joven debe permanecer incorruptible_" –dijo el degenerado.

"_!No debe fijar sus ojos en las mundanas de El Cairo_!"- comentó Elphir.

Fue cuando un pensamiento me vino a la mente, que mundanas más que las que cada cinco minutos se ofrecen tener un hijo conmigo. O.O En verdad no comprendo la moral de mi gente.

Pese me fascinaba en ver la Esfinge de Egipto, ese enorme león con cabeza humana. La idea de que ese mística reliquia poseía poderes, capaz de trascender al hombre por el tiempo y el espacio, darle albergue en las memorias pérdidas de los ancestros quienes en su culminación perfecta humana, cayeron en el cataclismo del pecado, podría ser posible.

Me sentí en un letargo atemporal. Mi cuerpo se abría como una costra de huevo para dejar fluir el líquido trasparente de mi alma centrada por un músculo vivo llamado corazón. Algo nefasto y blanco en ese desprendimiento, el cerebro, me impedía ir más allá. Prácticamente no me sentía como Yo, sino como alguien más. Volteé hacia mi mismo y conocí al Ren Tao que siempre quise ser y no me permitieron, viré un futuro trazado por mis manos y eso me dio placer, pero las sombras de mi apellido destruyeron todo.

Sería el fundador de una dinastía de la cual, a falta de amor, se convertiría en la más despiadada de todos. Ni siquiera el faraón mismo, hijo del Ra, sería capaz de hacerle frente a mi descendencia. ¿Estaba en verdad destinado a ser el sembrador de tales espigos¿Me convertiría en la caja de Pandora para el mundo?

-"Agua" ¡Por favor Agua! – el leve llamado de un miserable entre la arena irrumpió mi cuestionamiento y sin saberlo él, me llevaría hacia la respuesta de mis dudas.

Continuará...

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

Bien esta es mi nueva historia de LenXHoro. Espero recibir sus reviews y sugerencias. o

Muy pronto actualizacion de "Full Class" y "Tour in the dimension" .

Les quiere Aika-chan.


	2. El hijo de Ra

**"Los Hijos de Len Tao" **

**Cáp.1: El hijo de Ra **

By Aika Asakura

_POV- Ren_

A esta hora la noche se lo ha tragado todo. Entre las sombras puedes encontrar muchas cosas interesantes, pero olvidas la luz que brilla en vos.

-"Agua" ¡Por favor Agua! – el leve llamado de un miserable entre la arena irrumpió mi cuestionamiento y sin saberlo, él me llevaría hacia la respuesta de mis dudas.

Antes de actuar, despabilé mis pensamientos, el cuerpo lo sentía cansado, un estorbo. Fijé mis doradas pupilas en la figura del enorme león como desafiándolo, pero me fue inútil caer en su conjuro.

-¡Ayúdame!- musitó el desdichado.

No tuve otra opción más que hacer lo que me pedía. Sin embargo al querer dar un paso hacía la persona que imploraba mi atención, tropecé entre la arena por los molestos ruedos del vestido negro que llevaba puesto, por lo cual me lo quité y tiré aun lado.

Al estar cerca de esa persona. Me sorprendió el pálido color de su piel. A parte de mí, no había conocido a nadie, varón, con la piel tan blanca. Aunque algo rojiza, por los rayos del sol.

Sacudí de su cuerpo la arena. Como estaba de espalda hacia a mí, lo voltee con cuidado, sus leves quejidos me indicaban el ardor que le provocaba mi tacto.

-¡Te daré un poco de agua!- pronuncié en el dialecto más común en El Cairo.

Apenas y movió su cabeza. Una manta en forma de sombrero cubría parte de su rostro y cabellos. Por lo que apenas y miraba su faz. Le empine con cuidado el odre y sació su sed.

-¡Gracias!- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Permanecí en silencio. El colorido de su frente me causo curiosidad. Podrían ser quemaduras, pero no de sol, de hecho lo deduje por la brusquedad con se marcaban las líneas en su frente. Como una marca.

Así que, sin pedir permiso y aprovechando la casi inconciencia del tipo. Posé mi mano derecha en su frente, siguiendo la línea de sus marcas.

-¡Munkr!- estremeció su cuerpo.

-Se que duele, disculpa- dije.

-No- respondió de inmediato – tomando mi otra mano y colocándola en su rostro – tiene las manos frías.

-¿Qué? –se las aparte de inmediato – entonces no debería ponerlas en su frente – sugerí con molestia. No me gusta que se tomen libertades conmigo.

-Al contrario, quizás así logré borrar la causa de mis llagas y sea libre – replico en un vago tono de voz antes de caer desmayado.

Sin saber quien era y que hacer con él. Llamé a Bason para que me ayudase a llevarlo a la tienda. Elphir reconoció las marcas en su frente como una antiguo símbolo egipcio real.

-Quizás el chico sea de la familia real. Un hijo de Ra.

-Y un hijo de Ra, vagabundearía en el desierto- con suspicacia decía Bason.

-Puede ser... al menos que sea un esclavo- propuso sin desvestir al chico por considerarlo imprudente.

-Mas acertada esa suposición – deliberó mi amigo.

-Sin embargo los esclavos no visten sedas tan finas... – agregó la chica de cabellos oscuros y piel morena al inspeccionar con interés el cuerpo de mi hallazgo.

-¿Usted que piensa señor? – se dirigió hacia mí.

-Que lo devolveremos a palacio, esclavo o príncipe, sabrán que hacer con él – respondí.

-Sabia decisión- me apoyo el fortachón guerrero.

Ahí terminó la conversación. Durante la noche permanecí a fuera de mi tienda observando la estrellas. En Al-Mahor estás son difíciles de apreciar por dos razones:

La primera es que las tormentas de arenas son impetuosas en la noche y la segunda que cuando no hay tormentas, no falta quien quiera estar a mi lado, observándolas.

El cielo se creó para apreciarse a solas, para meditarlo y tratar de comprenderlo. Es como estudiarse así mismo, nadie puede por muy cerca tuyo que sea, ayudarte a entenderte, si tú no te conoces. Es mejor meditar a solas.

Así el amanecer despuntó y me sorprendió en las afueras de mi tienda. Elphir preparó los caballos para dirigirnos a palacio. Valga la importancia del lugar que visitaría, me permitieron no usar ese molesto atuendo negro.

Me osé en vestir las ropas orientales que Jun me trajo de su travesía por esas tierras. Una camisa manga larga con cortes elegantes y cuadrados de color azul imperial junto aun pantalón holgado negro y zapatillas cómodas.

Desde que descabalgamos enfrente del palacio halando una carreta cuyo interior contenía el chico, los soldados se impresionaron con el brillo de mis vestimentas.

-¡Solicitamos audiencia en palacio!- dijo Bason.

-¿Con que motivo?- indago uno de los hombres. Su fisonomía no me cautivaba, sus pieles eran canelas, igual que la de los guerreros que visitan de vez en cuando Al- Mahor y las doncellas de esté.

-¡Mi señor!- dirigiéndose a mí- ¡Hijo del Califa Tao En, ha encontrado a uno de los suyos!- expresó.

La sorpresa se coló en los rostros de estos hombres. El breve cuchicheo guió a uno de los presentes correr hacia el interior de la pirámide, mientras el otro nos dirigía la palabra:

-¿Qué señas posee?- preguntó

-Unas marcas en su frente... el sello de Ra- respondió Elphir.

-Entonces, si es él – una especie de dicha se apodero del rostro del guardia. Expresión de la cual no me fiaba.

En pocos minutos nos dejaron entrar a Palacio, diciendo que faraón, deseaba recibirnos y conocer en persona al salvador de su hijo.

Un despliegue de novedad, fue entrar a la cámara del Faraón, oro por todas partes, cromos blancos, negros y uno que otro rojo, incitaban mis pupilas acostumbradas a los chillones colores rosa, celeste, verde pálido.

El cuerpo del desdichado fue trasladado a los aposentos del Faraón para ser "_debidamente_" atendido.

En tanto la entrevista con el dios Ra, dio inicio.

Un hombre con vestimentas de seda blanca, con un cinto de oro. Con un corte peculiar, casi calvo salvo el puñado de cabello castaño oscuro sujeto en un corta trenza en el lado derecho de su cráneo. De piel morena.

-Sean bienvenidos en el seno de mi hogar- saludo- es un agrado ver los rostros que devolvieron a Ra dios, su hijo, al futuro sacerdote del templo.

-¿Sacerdote? – vi con burla a mis acompañantes.

Bason agacho el rostro apenado y Elphir alzaba el pecho orgullosa de sus presunciones.

-No sabría como agradecerles tal favor...- continuaba el moreno con sus palabras.

-No se moleste, nosotros hicimos lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho...- repuse con pausa.

-Si, pero no fue cualquiera que devolvió a Horokeu a casa, sino el hijo de un califa – desplegó con malicia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso no me gustó y alzando mi ceja derecha agregué:

-Debemos marcharnos. Bason, Elphir.

-Al menos acepten acompañarnos en la ceremonia de iniciación de Horokeu, estoy seguro que él apreciará su presencia – agregó.

Una ceremonia egipcia. Los ornamentos, sacrificios e incienso en dichos acontecimientos picaron mi curiosidad, nunca he presenciado una ceremonia de iniciación egipcia, tal solo se lo que los libros describen.

-A la ceremonia – reitere.

-Si – afirmo el Faraón.

-Por supuesto que nos encantaría estar presentes- dije.

-¡Magnífico! – celebró el sujeto- entonces los esperamos mañana al despunte del ocaso en el templo de Ra, es una de las pirámides más amplia en todo Egipto, no podrán confundirla con otra.

Fueron las ultimas palabras que escuchamos del Moreno, ya que un apresurado soldado se le aproximo casi en secreto.

-Mi Faraón... Horokeu ha despertado- susurro.

Horokeu. El Faraón ya había mencionado el nombre, al inicio creí que era un término a los discípulos del templo, pero confirmo que es el nombre del joven de piel blanca.

El día transcurrió sin novedad, termine por recorrer los alrededores del El Cairo y conviví con sus habitantes, deguste sus novedosas comidas aprecie los dorsos cubiertos de sus mujeres. Hasta el momento nada cautivaba mis pupilas, tanto como el color de piel de Horokeu, sus quemaduras y la singular manera en que lo conocí.

Para la caída del ocaso, Elphir, Bason y mi persona nos presentamos en el templo de Ra.

Al estar ahí, los sacerdotes más viejos nos pidieron vestir sus ropajes para la ceremonia. Una túnica blanca con bordes dorados cubrió mi cuerpo. La tela estaba impregnada por un agradable olor a incienso.

Mientras Elphir deslumbraba con su esbelto cuerpo a los morbosos soldados, mi cuerpo pálido impresionaba más. Incluso puedo asegurar que al despojarme de mi acostumbradas vestimentas que cubren mi piel casi por completo, los soldados y sacerdotes optaron una postura de respeto hacia mí.

-Solo los hijos de nuestros dioses poseen a piel tan blanca – explicó un chico con rostro agradable a un extremo de la cámara.

Parpadee sorprendido, quien recién e hablaba era idéntico al Faraón.

-Yoh... ya daremos inicio- replico un sacerdote.

-Voy - respondió.

-¿Yoh? – repliqué – ¿Por qué están idéntico al Faraón?- pregunté en voz alta.

-Porque es hermano gemelo de su majestad, es el menor de los hijos de Mikihisa, nuestro antiguo Faraón- respondió un joven de baja estatura, piel negra, que me causó repugnancia. Un esclavo.

-La ceremonia dará inicio- replico Elphir aproximándose.

Como simples espectadores permanecimos en silencio. La amplia cámara de forma cuadrada era iluminada por la presencia de...

-¿Horokeu? – el futuro sacerdote, vestía una exquisita túnica dorada sobre su piel nívea, unos brazaletes del mismo material en cada brazo y el cabello suelto...

-¿tiene el cabello?- me quedé sin habla... una combinación de celeste con negro era la cabellera del joven.

Y sus ojos azul oscuros, desafiantes se posaron en mi cuerpo. Sentí escalofríos. El tal Horokeu me retaba y eso no se lo dejó pasar a nadie.

-¡Entrometido!- dijo al mover los labios, pero sin tono.

-¿Qué?- replique quedito.

_-¡A ver si eres tan astuto!-_ Escuché estallar en mi mente.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunté en voz alta. Elphir me miró extrañada.

-No he dicho nada -me respondió e igual Bason.

-_¡Tonto! Me trajiste al lugar del que precisamente huía_- continuaba aquella voz en mi cabeza.

Por más que dirigía mi mirada los de mi alrededor, ninguno había pronunciado palabras, todos estaban atentos a los pasos del ritual, previos a la iniciación del nuevo sacerdote...

...Del Sacerdote.

Fue cuando fijé mi mirada en el sujeto bi color.

Sus pupilas continuaban fijas en mí con molestia, burlonas.

_-¡¡Deja de actuar como tonto y sácame de aquí hora mismo!! No pretendo convertirme en un esclavo más de Hao. El faraón no cortará mis alas_!- reprochó la voz del iniciado en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo rayos puedo escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza? – fue lo primero que dije mirándolo directamente.

_-Mis poderes de telequinesia suelen ser muy útiles hijo del Califa Tao_- respondió el bi color con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

-¿Califa Tao¿Cómo? – pregunte, pero caí en cuenta el mal nacido había hurgado mi memoria, pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – reproche – No tienes derecho de entrometerte en mi pensamientos- esto lo pensé, ya que Elphir y compañía me miraban con preocupación.

Y en estos momentos de locura no quiero que me acusen. Ese idiota me pagaría su intromisión a mi intimidad.

-¡_Si tanto te ofende! Sácame de aquí y desquítate...Len Tao_...- prosiguió la voz en mis neuronas.

_-¡!CALLÁTE!!_ – exigí con furia.

_-¡!!Eso enfádate príncipe y ven a desquitarte por que este sacerdote se intromete en tus recuerdos o quieres que lo haga tus guardas espaldas!!-_ insistía.

-¿_Quién te crees para hablarme de esa forma?_ – ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-_Alguien que al menos sabe lo que quiere en esta vida_ – presumió.

_-¿Qué?-_ dije.

-_Si deseas huir del destino de tu padre, Len Tao, ayúdame a huir del mío y sácame, y te prometo enseñarte el camino... créeme... yo puedo soltar tus alas_ – sonó persuasivo.-

_-¡¿De qué hablas?¡-_ replique con mi mirada clavada en él, a quien ya desvestían para bañarlo con aceite y otros aromas.

-_Yo puedo descifrar tu destino Len_... – prosiguió- _solo sácame de aquí_.

-_No soy tan tonto, si en verdad puedes hacer lo que dices, por que no te liberas a ti mismo..._ – desafié.

-_Lo hice, pero en tus manos quedó impregnada mi libertad_- me recriminó.

_-¿recuerdas? tus manos frías atraparon mis poderes, mis alas, las tienes en tus manos. _

Recordé cuando tomó mis manos y las puso en su frente: "_Al contrario, quizás así logré borrar la causa de mis llagas y sea libre_"

-_Ahora libérame_ – grito con desespero en mi cabeza

Por mi parte ya estaba extasiado, adolorido sin conciencia de mis movimientos y desesperado grité:

"!Sal de mi cabeza!" "SAL AHORA"- dije furioso dirigiéndome a él a paso veloz.

Sorprendidos los soldados intentaron detenerme, pero fueron detenidos por Bason y Elphir, quienes sin comprender mi actitud no dejaban de protegerme.

Subí al altar en forma de sol y con hastío arrebate el cuerpo del bi color del altar.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es cabalgar en mi corcel blanco, desesperado en la oscuridad del desierto con Horokeu aferrado a mi cuerpo.

Lo único que deseaba era refrescar mi mente, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

"Ahora seremos libres" – susurro el bi color en mi oído- "Libres"

Continuará...

**Es momento de los reviews: **

**Rosalynn:** ¡Ji, ji, ji! Imagina si Horín pueda engendrar algo… XD… pero ya verás como se desarrolla la trama, por el momento ya dio aparición nuestro amado bi- color. Gracias por decir que la idea es original TT.TT a mí también me gusta por ello, espero seguir actualizando… .

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02: **¡Tsukasa-san! Así que no es tan fanática del HoroXLen… n.n bueno así es la vida, pero me halaga saber que le gusta el fanfic y la trama, por el momento ya tiene un segundo capitulo para que los "critique" a su gusto, ya sabe cualquier sugerencia u opinión será bien recibida.

Gracias por su reviews y anteriores opiniones en otras historias.

**Deftonsita: **O.O? Deftonsita? Deftonsita-san leyendo uno de mis fanfic… esto es un sueño, me alegra mucho leer su reviews, algo compacto, pero es un reviews XD… espero verla pronto por estos lados y suerte en sus historias…

Esos son los reviews recibidos en esta loca historia, espero que este capitulo les siga animando a continuar con la trama, que cada vez se pondrá mas interesante…

Por e momento cuídense y tengan cuidado al salir, se van por la sombrita.

¡Matta Ne! Aika Asakura.


End file.
